


WTF is a lockdown?

by Memmapants89



Series: How to care for your Human [1]
Category: Bangtan, Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Demon AU, F/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Non-Idol, Slice of Life, demon bestfriend, demon housemate, readerxsuga, readerxyoongi, suga - Freeform, ynxsuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memmapants89/pseuds/Memmapants89
Summary: You have a demon in your house. He doesn't like Hell, so he decided to stay.He's not all bad...like he doesn't make you do bad stuff and he doesn't really possess you.He just sleeps all the time..kinda like a cat.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Series: How to care for your Human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. WTF is a lockdown?

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of daily scenarios of life with your demon flatmate.
> 
> Rated M for demonic themes and mature language and swearing.
> 
> This work is currently raw and unedited. (Language is British English)
> 
> Please do not copy or repost this work as your own. Please contact me if you want to enquire regarding translations, please do not translate without permission.
> 
> I do not personally know Yoongi or any other person depicted in this series, this is not an accurate depiction of their actual character and behaviours - this is just a fanfic guys.

For the first few days, Yoongi brushes it off. Maybe you took some days for yourself. Everyone needs a break from work. It’s normal. 

After a week he decides you must have actually decided to take annual leave. He doesn’t question it, just carries on with his days.

So you’re sat at the breakfast bar, crunching down on some cereal when Yoongi stomps over and glares at you. An amused snort escapes you as you look at the enraged demon, his tail twitching angrily. 

“Why are you here?” he gritted out between clenched teeth. 

“I don’t understand…” you laughed, glancing up at him before taking another bite of cereal. His low growl made your eyes widen and dart back to him, now leaning over the counter.

“Why. Are. You. Here.” he spat. Fully confused, you pushed your chair back a little to put some space between you.

You raised an eyebrow at your flatmate. “Last time I checked, this is where I live too. What is your problem?” you snapped finally standing up, not willing to let your little demon intimidate you in your own home, especially since it’s you he lives off.

“Yes, why are you ALWAYS here lately.” He exhales a frustrated breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You never leave. You’re always in the apartment. I can’t breathe for you being here.” he sighs angrily.

You snigger in disbelief. “I literally never see you, I’ve been in the studio.” You walk around the counter and rinse the bowl, stacking it in the dishwasher.

“But I know you’re here, I can feel you and hear you ALL the time.” he huffs, crossing his arms and turning from you.

“You’re unbelievable.” you scoff, moving past him to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. “Grow up Yoongi. You’re millenia years old, stop being such a baby.”

“What did you say?”

“Grow. Up.” You repeated slowly. As you turned to leave.

A cold feeling ran up your spine and you glanced behind you, fear gripping you as you backed into the wall, breathing hard. Yoongi’s full form flickering before you. Gathering a courage you definitely did not feel, you swallowed and stood your ground. “Scare me all you want. Go ahead if it makes you feel better.” you spat, “I can’t stop you, but if you stop being a selfish arsehole for 5 seconds, you’d realise. I CAN’T leave the house Yoongi. There's a lockdown on the whole country.” and with that you stomped away from the demon in your kitchen, leaving him to stew in the mess he made.

Yoongi stood there for a good few minutes, staring at the spot where you’d stood shivering under his aura. His form shrank back to human as his anger left as quickly as it came. Lockdown? What the fuck is a lockdown? He pulled out his phone to check what the heck he'd missed.

Half an hour later, you’d forgotten the incident, getting lost in the project you were knee deep in, not hearing the soft knock on the door. You jumped out of your skin when Yoongi hopped in your lap in his smallest form, no bigger than a cat. He nuzzled against your stomach in apology. You ran a hand down his spine, his inky skin warm and soft under yours, your eyes getting misty as you refuse to look at him as you speak your fears outloud.

“I’m scared, Yoongs. I’m worried about my parents and my friends who have to go out into the world still. I’m worried that I will somehow get it and you’ll be alone. I know you’re old as dirt…” you chuckled as he nipped your hand, tears falling down your cheeks. “But I see you like this, and how you live on the daily. I forget that you aren’t a dependent creature, that you survived worse before me and will survive past my lifespan.” you wiped the tears away.

“People are dying of this awful disease… and here I am worrying about a demon that already lived through worse pandemics, you probably wouldn't have even noticed this one.” You laughed and rubbed your face with the too long sleeves of your sweater. The demon looked up at you blinking his dark eyes at you.

“Eurgh, feelings are messy.” You grimaced at yourself for getting so soft. The demon rolled over in your lap, looking up at you from his upside down position. “You’re not cute.” you lied to him as he huffed a disbelieving sound. He jumped up and put his tiny feet on your collarbones to nudge your face, eyes wide, his forked tongue flicked out. You laughed as the tip tickled your face. “Get out you basic bitch, I have to finish this piece.” picking up his small body and dropping him at the side of your chair softly.

Yoongi padded to the door, switching to human form to close it behind him. He sighed and leaned against the wall. He had no idea his pretty human was so sad. He was a selfish demon and didn’t deserve how she gave him her everything. Her home, her love, literally her life.

Yoongi didn’t have a “How to make your human happy” guide, but he had the next best thing. He pulled his phone out and texted his friend.

_Park, you home?_

_Who isn’t?_

Yoongi snorted. Clearly he was the only one oblivious to this pandemic...but that wouldn’t be the first time. He thought humans were disgusting and had just regressed to animal like status when the plague was in full swing. He flashed himself to Jimin's flat, making the poor kid shriek.

“Would a warning kill you?” Jimin snapped at him, still clutching his racing heart.

“Where's the fun in that?” Yoongi laughed, leaning on the door jamb.

“I hate demons.” he muttered under his breath, carding his fingers through his blond hair and sighed. “Ok, what did you do now?” as he spun his chair around away from his desk.

“I’m insulted you think that badly of me.” Yoongi deadpanned.

“You forget, I know you.” Jimin laughed. “Seriously though, what happened?”

The demon sighed, giving up. “My human is sad.”

“ Sooo... do something nice for her.” the blond shrugged.

“You say that like it was obvious.” Yoongi narrowed his eyes at the man staring back at him.

“It is. At least to someone with a shred of empathy. How long have you been around us now Yoongi?” Jimin asked

“Feelings are hard Jimin. I’m a demon, you know we don’t have a use for them.”

“Til now.”

“Til now…” Yoongi agreed. “So...this nice thing….”

Jimin laughed and shook his head in disbelief. “What do you like when you’re not happy?”

“Sleeping.” He said seriously. “And pets.”

“Pets??” Jimin tried not to laugh at the demon in front of him. “Like pat, pat? Rub behind the ears, pets?” Yoongi nods, making Jimin laugh and shake his head.“And here I thought you were a badass.” 

“I only have so much patience Jimin,” Yoongi warns, glaring at the human. “How do I help my human be less sad?”

“Ok, so… have you tried the usual things? Feed her nice things, give hugs, give her pretty things?” Yoongi looked perplexed.

“That’s it? Just that will make my human better?”

“Weeeell...women are...difficult. But this is a good place to start, cover this first… if that doesn’t work, we try more intricate things.” Jimin shrugged.

Yoongi had a thought… checking the date on his phone. Huh…

“It is about time for her to start eating everything in the house.” He mused. Jimin blushed.

“I’m not sure you should tell people that.” he mumbled, a little embarrassed for you.

“Why, it’s just eating?” Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“How much do you know about human reproductive cycles?” Jimin asked, snickering at the demon's ignorance.

“Not much. Why would I need to know that?”

“Maybe look up PMT in women. It may help you live an easier life if you know how to deal with it.” Jimin laughed, wondering how the demon hadn’t been stabbed yet for his ignorance.

The demon shrugged and agreed. “Ok, feed, hug, pretty things. Study PMT.”

Jimin laughed as he stared at the puff of smoke the demon always left behind. Now he thinks he gets it. _He definitely has some cat like qualities_.

_Thank you Jimin, you helped me sooo much, how do I live without your guidance._

Yoongi snorted a laugh at the sarcastic text that popped up as he flopped back onto his bed.

Minutes pass and the phone buzzes again and again.

_Arse. You’re actually gonna leave me on read. Your humaning needs work._

_JSKDJGPVSJGVSK!!!_

_Bye Jimin._ Yoongi finally replies, dropping his phone on the duvet next to him. **  
**


	2. Jimin told me to do it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a demon in your house. He doesn't like Hell, so he decided to stay.  
> He's not all bad...like he doesn't make you do bad stuff and he doesn't really possess you.  
> He just sleeps all the time..kinda like a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily scenarios of life with your demon flatmate.
> 
> Rated M for demonic themes and mature language and swearing.
> 
> This work is currently raw and unedited. (Language is British English)
> 
> Please do not copy or repost this work as your own. Please contact me if you want to enquire regarding translations, please do not translate without permission.
> 
> I do not personally know Yoongi or any other person depicted in this series, this is not an accurate depiction of their actual character and behaviours - this is just a fanfic guys.

Yoongi perched at the highest point of his nest, watching the breakfast bar where you usually eat. He’s been up here since he laid out his surprise. He had been studying your habits for a few days and he was fairly certain you’d be up and about in the next ten minutes. His tail twitched anxiously as he stared unblinkingly.

His eyes flicked to the hall, the bathroom pipes gurgling as you prepared for your day. He flattened himself against the shelf ledge to avoid being seen, while still focusing on the doorway.

You appeared a short time later, one hand over your mouth as you yawned hard, barely awake. Passing right by the meticulously laid out breakfast, Yoongi scowled, before you turned, sniffing tentatively and actually opening your eyes to see the still hot mug of coffee and waffles on the counter.

You sat down, picking at the fruits on the plate and sipping at the coffee, Your eyes flickering over to the nest, where you saw the demon quickly flatten himself to avoid being seen… despite that tail twitching off the end of the ledge.

Snickering to yourself at his cuteness, you picked up the utensils and dug in, the sugar and cream just what you needed to perk you up, eyes drifting slyly up to him now and then, knowing his eyes were on you.

Hands came from nowhere when you’d finished to whisk the plate away, that long tail quickly wrapping and unwrapping around your calf as he silently walked away to rinse the plate and load them in the dishwasher.

“Hey,” You called, catching his wrist as he went to escape, cheeks burning. His tail had snuck its way around your ankle again when you stepped closer. “Thanks. It was yummy.” you insisted before letting him go. Your cheeks felt warm, Yoongi didn’t really do emotions, so it was kind of weird to show yours. 

You watched him stalk off down the hall before turning to refill your mug, ready to get on with the day.

Over the next few days, all kinds of random things happened. Always with Yoongi watching in a sly way or walking off in the opposite direction.

You walked into your office to see sparkly something on your keyboard, which on closer inspection was a jewel encrusted alter knife and sheath, when you went to bed, there was a large crystal on the bedside unit, you found a bunch of bank notes tucked into your favourite mug. Then there was the food. There was a constant influx of food. Yoongi had left a picnic basket of sweets on your chair, when you hadn’t come looking for snacks one day, he walked in and stuffed a chocolate brioche in your mouth and just now he cracked the door open slightly and launched various sweets and chocolates into the office and slammed the door, footsteps shuffling away fa st, leading you to sigh heavily and push to your feet, following the demon.

He was nowhere to be seen when you got to the living room. You pinched the bridge of your nose, eyes closed and letting out a slow breath.

“Yoongi. Come here a sec.” Eyes popped up over the edge of the hammock, wide and cautious. “Now.”

You turned to go sit on the edge of the coffee table, the demon following a few paces behind.

“Want to tell me what the heck that was?” you asked, hands clasped over your knees as you looked up at him.

“Snacks?” he said with a shrug.

“That doesn’t explain why I got a toblerone to the head Yoongi. Most people just give them, yanno, normally.” you almost said like a normal human being...and he’s really not that.

“The internet said to throw chocolate at the sad person and back away.” he explained, showing you his phone.

You sighed, exasperated. “Thats not…” You chuckled. “ The internet also says to put a sad person in a blanket burrito, but you didn’t do that.”

Yoongi’s face dropped. “Is that what you want? I can go get a blanket.” he said, turning to go get what he needed. You grab his hand and pull him back.

“No,” You laughed as you haul him closer to hug him. “What are you up to?”

“You’re sad and i dislike it. You’re inconveniencing my life with sadness.” He pouted, letting your arms contain him in a kind of hug, though his tail automatically wrapped around your ankle again. “I like sparkly things, they make me happy and you’re happier when you eat everything in the house each month.”

You buried your face in his oversized hoody, face warm with embarrassment. You hadn’t realised he’d noticed that. “That’s...er...something else though Yoongi, that likely won’t ever stop.”

“Well...I’ll just keep feeding you.” He shrugged, you looked up, his head turned slightly to look at you from the corner of his eye.

“Can you not throw them though, the twix hit me in the side of the face.” you mumbled, letting him go finally.

“Look, Jimin told me to look it up, then sent me that...I thought it was a suggestion on how to help.” he muttered. “Wait till I see that little gremlin, I’ll dangle him by his feet.”

“Maybe don’t. Also, you don’t need to keep leaving me things around.” I mentioned as he climbed up to his hammock,

“You don’t need them?” you shook your head at his question.

“I’m keeping them though,” you said quickly, reading his face. “No take backs.”

“Damnit.” he muttered with a pout “ I really like that knife.”

“It is really nice,” You agreed. “ it looks lovely on my desk, sparkling in the sun,” you grinned to tease him. He grumbled and threw himself in his hammock as you laughed and walked back to your office, picking up the chocolate debris from Yoongi’s attack. That toblerone really did hurt, you thought as you rubbed the back of your neck where it had landed...did he even look where he’d lobbed them? Idiot.


	3. I didn't start this, Human.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a demon in your house. He doesn't like Hell, so he decided to stay.  
> He's not all bad...like he doesn't make you do bad stuff and he doesn't really possess you.  
> He just sleeps all the time..kinda like a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of daily scenarios of life with your demon flatmate.
> 
> Rated M for demonic themes and mature language and swearing.
> 
> This work is currently raw and unedited. (Language is British English)
> 
> Please do not copy or repost this work as your own. Please contact me if you want to enquire regarding translations, please do not translate without permission.
> 
> I do not personally know Yoongi or any other person depicted in this series, this is not an accurate depiction of their actual character and behaviours - this is just a fanfic guys.

Over time, you figured that the odd behaviours of your little Demon housemate would just stop surprising you, but _something_ would always get you.

Finally able to back to the office and able to spend some time out and about, you decided to celebrate and splurged on something you'd had your eye on for a while - a pretty porcelain and glass fey statue. Sat in the window next to the door, the light refracting through the coloured glass of the wings made you all kinds of happy.

With worklife being crazy, it took a day or so to realise that your new favourite object had been moved...when you went to hoover under the sofa...there it was, stuffed unceremoniously underneath. Then a few days later, she was in the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom. Then in the birdbath outside. Pulling your pretty fey out of the most recent hiding place - the washing basket - you glared in the general direction of the demon.

You walked to the kitchen, deliberately making a fuss over giving the ornament a clean, before placing her in the centre of the coffee table, rearranging the fruitbowl and coasters around her before wandering off to your office.

Yoongi watched from his nest as you placed the horrific rainbow pest right in his eyeline. He growled under his breath, barely audible to human ears, waiting for his human to leave before he rid the house of the pest again. _Silly human, bringing vermin into the house_.

Yoongi had just got his hands around the offending object as you came around the corner. "Whatdo you think you're doing with Aurora?" you asked, narrowing your eyes at the demon. His tail twitched in annoyance at your accusatory tone, like he was doing something bad. He was just keeping you safe. Stupid human. He then realised what you'd said.

"You _named_ it?!" Oh, This was worse than he thought. You were attached. He watched colour flood your cheeks as you crossed your arms and glared at him. _Huh, she's cute when she's mad_. _Like a fledgling_.

"That isn't the point Yoongi. Put her down." He smirked and you realised your mistake immediately.

"If you insist." His inky black fingertips loosened on the delicate figure immediately and it dropped faster than you could scream "NOOO!"

He saw the shock at what he'd done pull over your features. Then sadness. _Why would she care about the rainbow pest this much_.

"I can't fucking believe you just did that." You seethed, eyes narrowed in anger, fists now clenched at your sides, sputtering over words you couldn't get out. Yoongi stared in curiosity, he'd never seen you at a loss. "You know what, I can't. I'm going out." you stomped to the door, grabbing your bag and keys, slamming it closed as you left.

Yoongi wasn't sure how long he sat there, perched on the edge of the table, glaring at the pile of broken colourful glass. _This is your fault, vermin._

His human wasn't home. She left hours ago. He looked at his phone again, like he hadn't done it just a minute before. _Still_ _nothing._ He'd even summoned her with the message app on his phone.

Crouching over the remains of the dead fey, he moved the coloured glass around, making a pattern till it satisfied him and melding the pieces together summoning the unholy heat from his blackened fingertips. He stayed there a while making a picture, wondering if he could give this to you as a gift. You hadn't liked the talisman he'd made for you cause it had "bits of dead things" in it. _Humans are so squeamish. How does she expect it to work with no sacrifice and blood magic in it._

No. Best keep this away from her. Picking it up he snapped his fingers and vaporised the rest of the dead fey, wondering where he could hide this so she wouldn't find out he'd reassembled the dead into something again.

Two days. Yoongi hadn't seen you for two days. He annoyingly kept count of the time since he summoned you. In his smallest form he stood watch on the door, tail flicking angrily. If you weren't back soon, he was gonna hunt you down. Park had ignored him. You were ignoring him. Even when he'd threatened to eat the delivery guy... he sulked and just ate the Samgyeopsal instead. It sucked. It didn't taste the same as yours.

You walked into the apartment and slid the box in your arms onto the side table, fully expecting to have to clean up the remains of your beautiful figurine only to find the spot cleared. Maybe your wayward housemate had some redeemable qualities after all. Frowning, you grabbed the box and carried on to your office. A conversation needed to happen about boundaries and limits.

"Where the fuck have you been?" You jumped at the unexpected voice and looked up, Yoongi was crouched on the top of the tall display unit that held all your treasures. "I have been _starving_ and _wasting away_." You sighed and placed the box on the desk, you could tell he'd missed you from his pissy mood. You held your arms out and he leaped off, morphing into his smaller form so you could catch him easily. You sat down on your office chair and pet him until he changed back into his grumpy human form, hugging you tighter.

"Yeah, I can see that, you're practically _skin and bone_..." you said sarcastically, pinching an inch of his waist through his overly large shirt. "However did you survive for millenia without me."

Pulling back he served you with an unimpressed pout, before spotting the contents of the box. "You brought more of those monsters into _my house_?!"

"My house, Yoongi. And yes. I like them and you will leave them alone." You warned as his pout came out.

"You can't keep bringing those nasty creatures in here." he looked at you seriously and you laughed.

"Yoongi, you know its just a bit of clay and glass right?" You tried to stifle the snicker, but he'd already heard it. "What is making you so crazy about it?"

Pouting hard and staring hard at the wall, blushing at you laughing at him. "How can you like them, look at their creepy, soulless faces."

"That's rich, coming from a _soulless demon_." you quipped with a snort.

"I _know_ I'm not gonna eat you though." he mumbled as he got up and walked to the box. " Why do you like it?" he looked at it with a shudder.

"The wings are pretty." You shrugged, " It makes pretty patterns in the sun." You held up the new figure in the light and sighed. "The colours in the other one were nicer, but this is good too."

"What if...I told you it's not lost..." he mumbled as you looked at him curiously. "But! I want a compromise. A deal if you will."

"A deal with a demon seems a stupid thing to do." You sniggered sarcastically. He snatched the figure and held it out.

"You can keep this." he gestured to the figure, "But not this." He gripped the head, waiting for you to agree.

"Fair. I am not shaking with you though. You caught me out once." You smirked. He immediately snapped the the head off and pulverised it in his fingers, grinning as he handed it back to you. "Next time, talk to me Yoongs. Don't just break shit." you laughed as he poofed out of the room, back in seconds with his hands behind his back.

"So, I kinda made a talisman with its remains." he said sheepishly, kicking his feet together.

"I swear to God, if it has teeth in it again, deal or no deal, I will fucking kill you." You groaned, rubbing your temples.

"No teeth...that I know of..." he snickered. "Just its body parts..." he pulled it from behind his back and held it out. You gasped at what he'd done. The colours bled into each other seamlessly, you weren't sure what you were looking at, but his talisman looked like a crudely sculpted lotus flower.

"It's beautiful Yoongi." you smiled, taking it from him, "I love it, but this doesn't mean you can smash anything else." You warned.

#############

"Hey noona, why do you have all these broken fairies?" Your new friend and most recent intern at work asked as he wandered around looking at your art.

You laughed and pointed at the nest above his head. "You remember me telling you about Yoongi? He doesn't like them, so he smashed the heads off. It's the closest we have to peace over the whole thing Kook."

He looked up with wide eyes. "Woah noona, your cat sounds crazy."

You snorted at that, a growl coming from the nest. "Come on, I'll show you the office."


End file.
